Krain
Category:Horde Category:Tauren category:Warrior = Basic Information = Name: Krain Bloodhoof Race: Tauren Age: 17 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black, braided with ivory and bone beads Height: 8'8" Weight: 482 lbs Other: One of many scars forces his right eye closed, though concealed by an eyepatch = History = Krain was born in the heat of battle. As the Tauren tribes fought one of their last great battles against the centaur, the young tauren was lost in the chaos and left alone in the wild. Soon found by Baine Bloodhoof, he was taken back to the tribe and raised by the community as their own blood. Krain learned to wield a sword before he learned to walk. At age 15, he left Bloodhoof Village to join the Horde and defend the tribes. For a period of time, he was convinced by Lilithia to join the Order of Powers, under the impression of altruistic goal. He broke away, however, as the organization's darker goals became clear. He thus turned to the battlegrounds, where the Horde and Alliance struggled to gain ground against one another. Quickly progressing through the ranks of the Horde, he made a name for himself on the battlefield. After losing sight in his right eye from the druid Mithas, he returned to Thunder Blood to receive his new title: Champion of the Horde, and the armor that went with it. As the Dark Portal reopened and both factions rushed into the Outlands, Krain was among the first to throw himself at the Legion. Now wandering the Outlands in search of new glory for himself and his people, the young Bloodhoof warrior defends his lands from afar. = Personality = Krain is a warrior in every sense of the word. His physical strength is second only to that of his determination, and he rarely thinks twice before he acts. His main goal in life is to attain honor for himself, and the most sensible way -for him- is through battle. Still, he is not without his spiritual side. If it is natural, it is good; that is the way of the Tribes. Likewise, when strength and skill cannot overcome adversity, meditation and self-discipline can. Although he can carry out orders, Krain was born to lead. = Fighting Style = Not unlike the totem-carrying defenders of Thunder Bluff, Krain relies heavily upon his strength to achieve victory. He uses his size to his advantage, and when he cannot overpower an enemy, he will win through attrition. However, there is something to be said of his mastery in arms, particularly swords and polearms. With every movement mapped out like a game of chess, Krain prides himself on his pinpoint accuracy and meticulous control over his muscles. When he can, he even prefers to wear cloth rather than plate and a staff rather than a sword; the way of the warrior is a one of art, and Krain views his role as one of beauty just as much as death. =Related Links= Works by and/or related to Krain